


Wire

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW, Phone Sex, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wire

It’s the last whining exhale that breaks him.

 “ _Maaaatt…”_

A crackling burst of half-static punctuates his shivering name, breath-driven and lust-delivered, an ecstatic but unsure whimper.

A pause, a low, long sigh.

“So where are you right now?” It pushes past his lips with a shallow exhalation, and through the tinny speaker he can faintly hear the rustling of sheets.

“Bed,” comes the hoarse reply, and Matt swears he can feel Gilbert’s sharp-edged grin bleeding through his tone. 

“And what are you thinking of?” Matthew whispers, casting a fearful look to his slightly ajar door. God, he couldn’t be doing this. Again, the sound of a shifting body, a low groan slipping from the receiver. “You.” The click of teeth follows as, Matthew presumes, Gilbert attempts to stifle another moan.

His breath hitches, a faint blush beginning to creep over his cheeks. He cradle-clutches the receiver and curls in on himself, a tiny smile appearing on his lips. It was gratifying, he had to admit. “What am I doing?”

He can quite clearly hear Gilbert spit once, twice, and he can imagine what for. There’s a lull in this fevered half-conversation now, tense and uncertain, until Gilbert whispers roughly, “Using your mouth.” Grunting with exertion now, voice rising and falling with his own efforts, Gilbert is lost in the fantasy that Matthew wants so desperately to become reality.

Uncertain of his role now, Matthew waits, though he cannot resist adding soft, choked moans- mainly for Gilbert’s benefit- but also to add harmony to the husky pleadings flowing thick as molasses through his phone.

“Unngh, Matt…Gott, please, yes!” A low, strangled cry blasts against Matthew’s eardrum, causing him to start, the phone clattering to the floor.

Gilbert’s cracking voice is echoing from the plaster and rattling off the hardwood, or so it seems to Matthew as he dives for the phone, forgetting everything for a moment that may as well have been eternity as Gilbert climaxes. Rough German curses and the harmony of his name reverberate through his skull, shivers of pleasure running down his spine. God, this was perfect-

_Tamp, thump, whump_

“ _Matthew Williams, what is going on in here?”_

Fuck.

 

 


End file.
